The Reason Why
by T'Liana
Summary: Why is Sakura singing in the shower? It might have something to do with a certain blonde girl… InoSaku. Song 'Shower' by Becky G.


This song makes me think of InoSaku. I'd recommend listening to it before, while, or after reading this to understand the cheerful vibe I was going for. Beware of lots of fluff! This is yet another one of the stories that's just been sitting on my computer. Enjoy!

o.O.o

 **The Reason Why**

Sakura knew that falling for her best friend would change everything.

She'd grown up alongside Ino. They went to the same school, were in the same clubs, did the same sports and liked the same things. They sat together in every class, partnered in every club and sport, and shopped together.

"Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno are inseparable," everyone would always say. "Not even Sasuke Uchiha can tear them apart."

That was true. In their first year of high school a new boy joined their class. Sasuke Uchiha. He was a complete heartthrob and captured the attention of every girl, including Ino and Sakura. Upon learning that they both liked him, they made a pact never to date him, and as a result, they weren't completely heartbroken like all the other girls when Sasuke turned out to be gay.

They were as close as friends could be until deeper feelings emerged.

o.O.o

Sakura hummed quietly as she wandered into the bathroom, a towel draped over her shoulder. She shut the door behind her and pressed her forehead against the closed door, a smile breaking over her face.

That morning the pink-haired girl had gone to visit Ino at the flower shop where she worked, bringing with her a container of cherry tomatoes (as they were the blonde's favourite snack). Then Ino had fixed her with a heated look and kissed her over the serving counter. It had sent butterflies swirling all throughout Sakura's stomach and she wasn't ashamed to admit that she really enjoyed the kiss.

First best friends and now girlfriends. They'd made the transition effortlessly and it just seemed so natural to be together. No one knew them better than the other.

Sakura hung her towel over the side of the shower and turned on the radio that sat at the edge of the sink. She picked up a brush and ran it through her short pink hair, listening to the radio announcer.

 _"_ _\- here's Becky G's hit new single, Shower."_

Another smile broke across Sakura's face as the opening chords played. This was one of her favourite songs at the moment and she knew most of the words, particularly the chorus. She danced, swaying her hips, as the singing began.

 _I don't know, it's just something about ya_

 _Got me feeling like I can't be without ya_

 _Anytime someone mention your name_

 _I be feeling as if I'm around ya_

 _Ain't no words to describe you baby_

 _All I know is that you take me high_

 _Can you tell that you drive me crazy?_

 _Cause I can't get you out my mind_

Her brush got snagged and she tugged at it, still smiling as she danced in the mirror.

 _Think of you when I'm going to bed_

 _When I wake up think of you again_

 _You are my homie, lover and friend_

 _Exactly why_

She managed to tug the brush free and stripped off, bobbing her head to the chorus.

 _You light me up inside_

 _Like the 4th of July_

 _Whenever you're around_

 _I always seem to smile_

 _And people ask me how_

 _Well you're the reason why_

 _I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower_

This time she joined in with Becky G, using her hairbrush as a microphone.

"La La Di, La La Da, La La Da!"

 _Singing in the shower_

"La La Di, La La Da, La La Da!"

 _Singing in the shower_

Giggling, she climbed into the shower and swayed her hips to the tune, turning the water on to its hottest setting and stepping into the streamy stream.

 _All I want, all I need is your loving_

 _Baby you make me hot like an oven_

 _Since you came you know what I've discovered_

 _Baby I don't need me another_

 _No, no all I know_

 _Only you got me feeling so_

 _And you know that I got to have you_

 _And I don't plan to let you go_

Humming to the tune, Sakura ran her shampoo-covered fingers through her hair and shook her head from side-to-side, eyes closed.

 _Think of you when I'm going to bed_

 _When I wake up think of you again_

 _You are my homie, lover and friend_

 _Exactly why_

She didn't hear the chorus this time, as she ducked her head under the water to wash off the shampoo.

 _You light me up inside_

 _Like the 4th of July_

 _Whenever you're around_

 _I always seem to smile_

 _And people ask me how_

 _Well you're the reason why_

 _I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower_

Sakura emerged from the stream as the chorus finished and sung her heart out to the next part, joining Becky G in her song.

"La La Di, La La Da, La La Da!"

 _Singing in the shower_

"La La Di, La La Da, La La Da!"

 _Singing in the shower_

Now that her favourite part was over, she squirted conditioner on her fingers and rubbed it into her hair vigorously, humming lightly.

 _There ain't no guarantee_

 _But I'll take a chance on we_

 _Baby let's take our time_

 _And when the times get rough_

 _There ain't no giving up_

 _Cause it just feels so right_

Becky G was right. Sakura and Ino had survived as friends for years and Sakura wanted them to remain a couple no matter what was thrown at them. It was a naïve hope, but their relationship _did_ feel right. They wouldn't give up easily.

 _Don't care what others say_

 _If I got you I'm straight_

 _You bring my heart to life yeah_

Sakura snickered as she washed out the conditioner, thinking that if she had Ino she definitely was _not_ straight.

 _You light me up inside_

 _Like the 4th of July_

 _Whenever you're around_

 _I always seem to smile_

 _And people ask me how_

 _Well you're the reason why_

 _I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower_

She began to dance in the shower, using the shampoo bottle as a microphone and flicking water everywhere with her hair.

"La La Di, La La Da, La La Da!"

 _Singing in the shower_

"La La Di, La La Da, La La Da!"

 _You got me singing in the shower_

"La La Di, La La Da, La La Da!"

 _Singing in the shower_

"La La Di, La La Da, La La Da!"

Sakura laughed and turned the water off, wringing out her hair swiftly. She rubbed herself dry with her towel and wound it around her torso, switching off the radio on her way out of the bathroom. Kizashi Haruno stuck his head out of his study as she passed, his eyes sparkling.

"It looks like someone's happy," he grinned. "Does it have anything to do with a certain blonde girl?"

Sakura was mortified. "Dad!"

He smirked. "Do you really think me and your mother are blind? We're happy for you. Ino's a great girl."

A blush filled Sakura's face as Ino was mentioned. "Thanks dad. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get changed."

"Go ahead. Say hi to Ino for me!" He shouted the last bit as Sakura was already halfway down the hallway.

She closed her bedroom door behind her and couldn't stop a smile from escaping. With Ino as her girlfriend, she was going to be smiling a lot more. Not that she minded. She was looking forward to a future with the blonde girl.

After all, Ino was the reason why Sakura was singing in the shower.

o.O.o

 _Owari_


End file.
